Not Alone
by Punk Knut
Summary: Severus' sister is sprung dealing illegal magical substances to underaged muggles. Her daughter has been ordered into the care of her Uncle. Though when she gets interested in a Death Eater's son, her father steps into the picture.
1. Amber Eyes

**Not Alone: Chapter One**

**Summary:** Severus' sister is sprung dealing illegal magical substances to under-aged muggles. Her sixteen-year-old daughter, Jennica, has been ordered into the care of her only living relative(minus her illegitimate father), Severus Snape. Though when she gets interested in a certain Death Eater's son, her father steps into the picture. ((OC-DM))

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story associated with the Harry Potter Series; though a few of the characters are my own.

**Warnings:** Obviously there's going to be OOC and language; Probably adult themes and sexual references(detailed or not, you'll find out.)

* * *

**Chapter One: Amber Eyes.

* * *

**

After stumbling over the fifth large piece of junk on that floor, Severus came to a halt. Turning to his female companion he took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was even doing this. If Albus hadn't practically commanded him to go through with this, he wouldn't be standing in this filthy hallway.

"Er- maybe you should let me go in first," he told his companion; whom just so happened to be Evelyn Carmichael, Jenny's chldren's worker.

"Mess isn't a thing for me, Mr Snape," Evelyn said, smilng, though her tone was business-like.

"No, it's not that. I think if you just spring this on her, she might..."

"She might what?" Evelyn asked when he didn't continue.

"She's an emotional child."

"I've dealt with emotional before," Evelyn informed him.

Severus gave a short, unhumoured chuckle. "I bet you have," he muttered, unlocking the door to his younger sister's house; hoping his niece wouldn't kill them in her shock, not that a sixteen-year-old scared him.

He stepped into the apartment and his mouth fell agape. "Jenny?" he whispered as Evelyn covered her mouth in shock.

"Uncle Sev?" Jenny gasped, pulling the blanket on the ground over her naked body, and the body of the young man next to her.

Jenny scowled up at her uncle as she pulled a skirt over her bare legs. Evelyn Carmichael was in the kitchen, making tea. Ben had bolted out the door the moment his clothes were intakes; wait that was untrue, he had forgotten his boxers.

The moment she was decent her uncle towered over her. "What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing out there?" Severus hissed in a deadly tone.

"I'm pretty sure they call it a hand-job, Uncle Sev," Jenny shot her usual smart-ass tone back in place.

"In your mother's living room?" it seemed to be taking all his strength not to shout.

"Living room?" Jenny yelled, she obviously wasn't trying to repress anything at all. "The whole fucking house is one bloody room."

"Well maybe your mother culd have provided a better house if she hadn't fallen pregnant at fifteen," Uncle Sev snapped.

"So you're blaming this on me because my fucking mother was a slut?"

"Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he commented, pulling a suitcase from under her bed.

"I can't believe you just said that to me!" Jenny screamed, rounding to face him.

"Look, just go to the kitchen," Uncle Sev ordered her, his arm shooting out in the direction.

Huffed angrily, she stormed out to the kitchen. She kicked over a stool and leant against the bench, breathing heavily.

"Your uncle was right, you are one for drama," Evelyn Carmichael commented, handing her a mug of tea. "I'm Evelyn."

"Are you like my uncle's girlfriend, or something?" Jenny shot, her eyes narrowed.

Evelyn chuckled unkindly. "No, we only met a few day ago. I'm a children's worker."

"Really?" Jenny asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That must be fun."

Evelyn smiled. "Do you know why I'm here, Jennica?"

The younger girl's face suddenly went rigid as she put two and two together.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she said, stepping backwards; her mug falling from her grip and smashing against the cheap lino. Uncle Severus came into the room, her eyes narrowed again. "I knew you were here for a reason," she snapped. "You told on Mom."

"I did not tell on your mother," he hissed, taking a mug from Evelyn. "She was caught, by aurors, Jenny."

Jenny shook her head vigorously. "No... no," she muttered before screaming, "NO!"

"Jenny, she's going to Azkaban," Evelyn said sweetly.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she whispered. "You can't take my mother."

"Jenny, she was dealing magically-enhanced Ecstacy to muggles," Uncle Sev told her, beginning to clean up her broken

mug.

"No, she wasn't," Jenny said angrily. "She never sold nuttin' to muggles."

"Don't be stupid, girl. The aurors caught her."

Jenny remained silent, blinking at her uncle; tears still running down her cheeks.

"We're here, Jenny, because you can't live on your own. You need an adult guardian, at least until you finish school. With your record, you should be lucky to get even that," Evelyn told her, washing her mug.

"You aren't going to send me to an orphanage, are you?"

Uncle Sev shook his head. "Don't act dumb, Jenny. You have family."

"Who? You?" she shot, smirking until she saw him nod. "You mean, I have to live with you?"

He nodded again.

"What! Why?" she sat on a sofa in the joined living room. She was actually taking this better than her uncle had predicted.

Uncle Sev came and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Jen. I... I know this is hard. But I'm all you've got. Let's just see how this goes, please?"

Jenny leant her head on his shoulder, tears continuing their flow down her cheeks. She let out a sob before whispering, "Why is everyone taken from me?"

* * *

_Pattering rain thudded the ground all around him as he looked out from under his black umbrella. His gaze fell over his younger sister as she struggled to light a cigarette with the billowing wind swirling around them. His mouth fell into a frown as he turned back to watch the little girl in front of him. _

_She was at the age of six and as six-year-olds always do, she was jumping into puddles big enough for her to swim in. Her oversized, yellow gumboots reaching abover her knees and her plastic, pink raincoat dripping with muddy water. Her auburn curls lay flat against her head and her full, pink lips turned up in a child's grin. _

_She blinked her amber eyes at him before rushing over and wrapping her dripping-wet arms around his knees._

_"Unkie Sevvie, you're all wet!" she exclaimed stepping backwards in shock._

_Severus chuckled, looking down at his damp knees. "That's alright, Jenny," he told her.

* * *

_

Jenny sat down in the seat opposite her uncle, handing him a tomato and chesse sandwich.

"Thank you, Jenny," he said, placing his book aside.

Jenny sat forward on her seat, watching him intently. "Tell me about my father?" she asked.

Uncle Sev nearly choked on his sandwich the moment the words left her mouth.

"No," Uncle Sev told her, dismissing the subject, though she presse it still.

"Please," she pleaded. "No-one's ever told me anything about him, except that I have his eyes."

Uncle Sev sighed and placed his sandwich on his side-table. "Your father was... he was friends with the most dispicable people on Earth," he told her softly.

"So he was a bad guy?" Jenny asked, confused.

"No, your father was considered a good guy, he was friendly, even if his friends weren't."

"So you didn't like him then?"

Uncle Sev paused for a moment. "Didn't you want to know what he was like?" he asked, obviously not wanting to asnwer her last question.

"Er- yeah, but..."

"Well, he was one of the smartest in the grade. Always reading, always learning something new. But he was deeply troubled," he ended there.

"How do you mean 'deeply troubled'?" Jenny asked, leaning back now.

The older man looked away. "I think that's more his choice to tell you."

"But...?" Jenny started but stopped.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed?" Uncle Sev asked, looking at the grandfather clock. "We've got to get your chool things tomorrow."

"But... It's only nine-thirty."

Uncle Sev raised an eyebrow at her.

Jenny sighed. "Fine, I'm going."

She reached the door before turning back to face him. "Uncle Sev?"

"Yes, Jenny?" he asked, looking up from his sandwich.

"What's Diagon Alley like?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

_So... how was the first chapter? Isn't Jenny just the biggest brat? I love it, lol. Drama Queen's are so kool._

_Anyway, press that little button and tell me what you think._

_Until next chapter..._


	2. Just Like

**Not Alone: Chapter Two**

**Summary:** Severus' sister is sprung dealing illegal magical substances to under-aged muggles. Her sixteen-year-old daughter, Jennica, has been ordered into the care of her only living relative(minus her illegitimate father), Severus Snape. Though when she gets interested in a certain Death Eater's son, her father steps into the picture. ((OC-DM))

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter/s.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Just Like.

* * *

**

"Jenny!"

"Just give me a minute," Jenny called from her room.

"This isn't a fashion parade, we're only going shopping," Severus muttered from the fireplace.

"Two more second!" Jenny said, rushing into the living room holding a pair of uncomfortable shoes and running a brush through her auburn curls.

Severus raised an eyebrow as his eyes fell over the shoes. "Those look expensive."

"They were-" Jenny got out before she could stop herself. Uncle Severus knew she didn't have enough money for expensive shoes, and her mother definately didn't.

"Where did you get them?"

"A friend," she lied as she tied the strap and stood quickly, looking at herself in the mirror. "I look fine, right?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, yes, great," Severus said quickly his eyes still on the shoes. "Jenny, please tell me you didn't st..."

"Okay, fine. I took them, okay, Uncle? I stole them. Happy?"

"No," Severus told her, his voice getting angry.

"Look, you don't know what its like having nothing. If you lived in a gutter you'd take these too."

"You didn't live in a gutter," Severus reminded her, as he took her arm and steered her towards the fireplace.

"Ugh! We aren't going to floo, are we?" Jenny complained.

"Do you have a faster solution?" Severus asked her, eyebrow raised again.

"Yes."

"And? It is?"

"We could apparate."

"Jenny, you're only sixteen, it's illegal."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how."

Severus sighed. "We are going to floo, and I don't want to hear anymore about it."

"Fine!" Jenny said, folding her arms crossly.

Severus held out the floo powder. Jenny took some, after being commanded to and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" she said clearly and threw her powder to her feet. The warm sensation fell around her, then the part she hated. The spinning.

Soon enough she was standing inside the gate to Diagon Alley. Moments later, her uncle appeared.

"This is Diagon Alley?" she asked, awed. She'd never been here before. Sure, she'd been to some of the poorer alley's with her mother, but never here.

Her uncle nodded, leading her down the street.

Jenny's mind swirled as she tried to take in all the street in one go. Holding her head she concentrated on one thing at a time.

She already had a wand, all she needed was... everything else. Her mother had never sent her to Hogwarts, though she had gotten a letter. Her uncle had tried to persuade her mother, but the facts were. She wouldn't let her brother waste his money on school fees and she couldn't afford it herself. So Jenny spent her years since she was meant to be at Hogwarts learning from a retired healer, who lived in her building.

They were exiting 'Madam Makin's' when someone accidentally bumped into Jenny, sending her to the ground with a thump.

"Watch where you're going, you moron!" Jenny snapped as she looked up at the person who had knocked her over. She blinked up into amber eyes, just like her own.

"Er- Do I know you from somewhere?" the amber-eyed man asked as he helped her feet.

Jenny shook her head and moved closer to her uncle. Severus looked at the man with a slight scowl.

"Remus," he acknowledged the man.

"Severus," Remus said with a nod. "What are you do...?" he looked back at Jenny.

Severus gave him a faint smile. "Remus, I'd like you to meet my niece, Jennica. Jenny, this is Remus Lupin. He's... he was a professor at Hogwarts."

Remus stared at Jenny, unblinkingly. Jenny stared back. She knew there was a connection here that she wasn't making. And his eyes, they were so... so much like hers.

Remus stared at the auburn-haired girl standing next to Severus Snape. This couldn't be. There was no way. There wasn't. She had the hair, the eyes, the smile, the skin, the height, the age. It had to be her. She looked just like Samara, but for one difference. She had his eyes.

But he couldn't be looking at her. No! No! No! He couldn't. He had to get away. He knew what it was like to not have the love of a father, but his love would just hurt her. Hurt her more than he could bare.

"Er- Severus, could I have a word with you," he asked, pulling the dark-haired man aside.

"Yes?" Severus asked, a little coldly.

"She... she doesn't know who I am, does she?"

Severus shook his head. "No, Remus. Relax, she doesn't know. But what I don't understand is why you wont..."

"Severus, I can't. You know I can't. This is why Child Services thinks I'm dead. I can't take this responsibilty, she's- she's too important."

"You're her father, she's not going to care what you are."

"How do you know?" Remus asked, he was in a slight panic now. "She would hate me. She could curse me. I... I couldn't bare it. She is better off with Samara."

"Remus, Samara is going to Azkaban," Severus admitted to his ex-co-worker.

Remus shook his head. "No... This isn't funny, Severus." Remus could see Severus wasn't laughing, this wasn't a joke at all.

"We're all she has left," was all severus could say before walking back to his niece.

Remus watched his daughter being led down the street in the firm grip of her uncle. Her amber eyes never leaving his until she was forced around the corner.

Remus sighed and walked up the other end of the street, contemplating what his next move would be.

* * *

Remus sat on his crumbling couch, staring at the roaring fire. His mind was racing a mile a minute. She was so beautiful, no much like her mother. So pure. Heavenly, almost. He couldn't make this decision on his own.

He pulled a piece of paper from his stationary and took a quill in his hand. Sighing, he began to write.

_Dear Albus..._

_--

* * *

_

And there is the second chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. The next chapter won't be so long of a wait away, I promise.

**Until next chapter...**


	3. Time

Not Alone: Chapter Three

Warning: This chapter is EXTREMELY short. Sorry!

Chapter Three: Time

* * *

"Remus, how could you keep this from me for so long?" Albus asked, looking across the desk as an extremely shaken man.

Remus slumped down into his desk, looking at the older man, just hoping he was doing the right thing. "Albus, I... I was so ashamed."

"Of Jennica, or Samara?" Albus ventured.

"No, no. Not of them, of myself. I didn't know what you would think. I shouldn't have done it, I had just gotten away in my feelings. I should have been more sensible. I had accepted the fact that I shouldn't have children, and I knew the risks. What if Jennica had become just like myself? I couldn't have liked with myself..."

"So, are you going to tell Jennica who you are or not?"

"I don't know," Remus admited, his eyes suddenly filled with hope. "But, this is why I came to you."

"Remus, no. No, no. I can't make this decision for you. You're a father now, you need to know in your heart that you're ready for this responsiblity. So are you?"

Remus sighed, sinking deeper into the seat. "I don't know, truly. I want to be there for her, Samara would have wanted me to, but..."

"But what?" Albus asked when the younger man didn't continue.

"What if she hates me?"

"Why would she hate you?"

"For what I am..."

"Remus, listen to yourself. Why would she hate you for that. You are no less of a person because of something you couldn't prevent. She won't care that you are a werewolf."

"How do you know?" Remus sat up straight now. "How can we know? I wouldn't be able to bear the look in her eyes when she found out how much of a monster I am."  
"Remus, you're not a monster. You're just being ridiculous. She would love you, she would accept you for who you are. She's apart of you."

"Do you really think so?" Remus asked, more to himself than to Albus.

Albus nodded. "Just do what you think is right in your heart."

"And be quick about it, I'm sick of all the questions about you," came a cold drawl from the door. Albus and Remus turned to look towards the door. Severus leant against the doorframe, eyebrows raised.

"Ah, Severus. I had totally forgotten our meeting. We'll be..."

"No, it's fine," Remus said, getting to his feet. "I believe I need a little time to think."

"Right, well, you'll tell me what you finally decide," Albus said, getting to his feet also.

"Thank you, Albus," Remus said, shaking the old man's hand.

Albus nodded warmly and Remus quickly left, leaving Severus and the Headmaster alone.

"So he came straight to you?" Severus asked, settling into a seat.

"He's very confused, Severus. He just needs time."

"He's had sixteen years..." Severus growled.

"I know, I know. But after Lily and James, and with his condition... He just needs time."

"Well Jenny isn't going to wait forever. She needs him now, she's needed him for a long time," Severus admitted.

Albus sighed, "Let's just see."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I think I should be called: "The Queen of Short Chapters." All I seem to be doing is making these chapters smaller and smaller. Sorry, but I think the next part will have to wait until the next chapter.

So, until next chapter...

Ps: Special thanks to my reviews, you guys are the ones who keep the chapters coming.


End file.
